RA012
Synopsis The Lantana Town Contest has begun. Yazmyne with Eevee, Megumi with Gothita, and Emma with her new Surskit have advanced to the next round. All three of them congratulate their respective Pokemon, for allowing them to advance. But now it makes the three girls rivals for the Lanatana Town Ribbon. The episode cuts to Yazmyne and Elekid on stage against a Pineco. Pineco starts with a intense Rapid Spin. Yazmyne gives no command though she loses points. Elekid closes his eyes and evades the incoming attack. Pineco keeps up the Rapid Spins, but Elekid continues to dodge each one, costing the coordinator points. Elekid then uppercuts Pineco with Focus Punch, stopping its Rapid Spin and thusting Pineco into the air. Elekid then fires a Discharge that electrifies Pineco and renders it unable to battle. Yazmyne advances to the semi-finals. Megumi shows off her Venomoth, who defeats a Bayleef. Yazmyne recalls Venomoth from the first battle round of the Kanto Grand Festival. A Coordinator with a Skitty defeats a Baltoy. Then, Emma battles with Houndour and she defeats a Coordinator and his Machop despite the type disadvantage. Yazmyne and Elekid are then set to battle Megumi and her Sableye. Emma is certain she'll win her bout, so who wins here will be her opponent in the finals. Flora cheers loudly for Yazmyne. The battle begins and Megumi gets the first move. Megumi orders Zen Headbutt and Venomoth flies toward Elekid while covered in a light blue glow. Due to the side-effect of Zen Headbutt, Elekid is flinches for a moment, but he and Yazmyne were anticipating the attack. Venomoth rams Elekid, who remains on his feet despite being pushed back. Elekid holds his ground and shocks the Bug-Type with Discharge. Both Coordinators have lost equal points. Yazmyne begins to make another command, but hesitates. She has the realization that Venomoth is a Bug/Poison-Type, meaning Focus Punch and Low Kick will be minimally effective. Therefore, she need a counter strategy. Megumi makes the next command, and Venomoth attacks with Signal Beam. Elekid electrifies the beam with Discharge, destroying it in bright crackling electricity. Elekid runs up and aims to kick Venomoth down with Low Kick. Venomoth managed to blow back Elekid with Gust, reducing Yazmyne's score. Venomoth charges in with another Zen Headbutt. At Yazmyne's order, Elekid sprays the field with Discharge to keep Venomoth at bay. Megumi loses points, down to a little more than half of her original score. When Elekid follows by preparing Focus Punch, Megumi then realizes that Yazmyne's Elekid must only know Fighting-Type attacks other than Discharge. Two minutes on the clock, Yazmyne still leads Megumi, but Megumi expresses that Yazmyne "covered it up quite well," confident despite being so far behind. Yazmyne worries and orders Elekid to charge his electricity with Discharge; Yazmyne intends to blast Venomoth away because Elekid still cannot properly release charged electricity. Elekid's body illuminates a golden yellow that leaves Megumi with 1/4 of her original score. Megumi orders Supersonic. Venomoth releases a sonic wave, which dazes Elekid, stopping him from charging more electricity. This paves the way for Venomoth to land a Signal Beam and strike with a Zen Headbutt with none of Yazmyne's commands reaching Elekid. By the time Elekid comes out of his confusion, the clock has stopped and Megumi has the most amount of points, allowing her to advance to the next stage. Elekid awakens and looks at the scoreboard, highly disappointed. Yazmyne picks him up and assures him that he performed excellently. Flora is upset that Yazmyne lost. Backstage, Emma comments that Megumi was right, Yazmyne covered up Elekid's disadvantage quite well. Even so, Emma believes Yazmyne was the better Coordinator the way she and Elekid use Discharge is ingenious. Emma believes that if Elekid evolves, he will be quite the opponent. The episode then cuts to Emma in her battle against a Coordinator and his Skitty. Houndour and Skitty collide with Bite and Iron Tail. They repel each other. Skitty then rushes in with Wild Charge, but Houndour engulfs Skitty with a cloud of Smog. Skitty charges through the smoke, but Houndour evades. Skitty is afflicted with poison. The clock stops. Between Emma and Vivi, Skitty's Coordinator, Emma has the most points and she advances to the finals stage against Megumi. The finals begin and Yazmyne watches from the audience with Flora and her mother. Venomoth begins the battle with the Signal Beam that Houndoom cannot dodge, and Emma loses some points. Venomoth follows with Zen Headbutt despite it being a Psychic-Type move. Emma doesn't take the chance and engulfs Venomoth in smoke of Smog. Venomoth is lightly harmed, but the attack shrouds its vision and Megumi loses points. Houndour then performs Sunny Day. Houndour begins to shine brightly embodying the radiance of the sun. During the duration of the move, Houndour continues to glow. Everyone is impressed by the way Emma shows off Houndour, and Megumi loses more points. Houndour then executes a powerful Flamethrower, enhanced by Sunny Day. As Megumi continues to lose points, she remarks that Emma's not giving her any room to prepare Supersonic. Megumi instead orders Gust. Venomoth smothers the flames with heavy winds that carry on to force Houndour off the ground, taking points away from Emma. The Poison-Type follows with Signal Beam. Houndour establishes some balance in midair and stops the Signal Beam with Bite. Venomoth follows by firing another Gust that forces Houndour into the ground at an accelerating rate. Emma finds Megumi a more powerful opponent than she let on in her battle against Yazmyne. Houndour uses Bite and crunches down on Venomoth. Venomoth overcomes flinching paralysis to release Signal Beam in a rainbow blast. Emma growls and has her Houndour bounce right back and attack again with Flamethrower. Paras evades the Signal Beam and strikes Venomoth with gorgeous flames. Megumi loses points. Houndour hammers another Flamethrower and this time, Venomoth executes a Supersonic. Venomoth releases a deafening screech and powerful sound waves that disperse Flamethrower and render Houndour confused. Venomoth blasts Houndour with Signal Beam. Yazmyne admits to herself she could not have had such an intense battle with Elekid, not on the contest stage. At the Pokemon battle countering each others moves, Yazmyne reminds herself that in a contest, the audience should be captivated and enthralled with each move the Pokemon make while showing them off to make them shine, which Megumi and Emma are doing excellently. Yazmyne states she did it with Starmie, Butterfree, Spritzee, Ivysuar, and Pidgeot. She's beginning to do it with Eevee, but she's having problems with Elekid and does not know why. The battle reaches its last thirty seconds, Megumi and Emma down to their last twenty-five points. When Houndour engulfs Venomoth in a cloud of sparkling Smog to blind it. Venomoth disperses the cloud with Gust while the sparkles from Smog cause Venomoth's wings to glisten. Houndour's Sunny Day fades, losing his glow. He then attacks with Bite. Megumi orders Venomoth to smash the ground with an beam of Signal Beam. Venomoth executes, forming an explosive cover. Houndour runs through the smoke and Venomoth has evaded, unharmed. The clock stops and everyone looks at the clock to see that Megumi has inched out a win over Emma with the most amount of points. On the final stage, Megumi is victorious and she earns her first Riau ribbon with Gothita and Venomoth. The contest then comes to a close. Outside the contest hall, Emma is disappointed but tells her mother and sister that she will not rest. She's leaving Lantana Town immediately. Yazmyne repeats the comment, saying she headed to the next town and she's going to train as much as possible. Megumi suggests the three of them travel together for a while until they reach their parting points. Emma's on board, saying she'll need to read Megumi's strategy to beat her next time, but Megumi asserts that she did not make it to the Top 4 of her first Grand Festival for nothing. Yazmyne agrees, saying she could use some pointers on how to train Elekid. Knowing how her daughter and her friends would respond, Emma's mother has prepared cookies for the girls and treats her their hard-working Pokemon. Flora and Cubchoo begin to cry as their sister and new friends are leaving. Emma assures her they will meet again when the three of them compete in the Grand Festival. The three girls and Yazmyne's Eevee leave the town. Yazmyne thinks to herself that she was jealous earlier that her she was unable to make it to the finals, but all it means if that she and Elekid need to work hard for the next Contest and overcome their weaknesses. Major Events *Megumi defeats Yazmyne and Emma in the semifinals and the finals of the Lantana Town Contest, winning the contest and earning her first Riau Ribbon *Yazmyne, Megumi, and Emma agree to travel together for a while Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Megumi *Emma *Braxton *Vivi *Lady Joyce *Audience *Nurse Joy Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Gothita (Megumi's) *Venomoth (Megumi's) *Houndour (Emma's) *Surskit (Emma's) *Pineco (Braxton's) *Skitty (Vivi's) *Bayleef (Coordinator's) *Baltoy (Coordinator's) *Machop (Coordinator's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Megumi Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Riau Adventures